Changes (ChicaxFoxy)
by IndigoStarry
Summary: Can I just address before anyone else annoys me about it: YES. I know Bonnie is a boy. But I used him as a girl because it just fitted the story better. So please don't annoy me about it. P.S, Bonnie is in this story, but I haven't added her in the characters for she is more of a minor character, and I can only fit in 4 characters.
1. Chapter 1

It was eleven o'clock. The eighth guard of the week had been dealt with pretty quickly, thanks to Freddy. The bear was asleep at one of the tables in the Dining Hall, but the others didn't wake him, for they all knew he was getting old and had used up a lot of energy that night and didn't want to disturb his seemingly peaceful slumber. It was unusual to have so much time to just be _them, _not a murderous villian nor a sickenly sweet animatronic. They luxuriated in these rare silent hours, eating cold pizza and chatting. Bonnie and Chica were talking to each other in hushed tones, as not to wake the tired Freddy.

"Shall we invite Foxy in?" said Chica suddenly. "It's so quiet and peaceful, and Freddy's asleep." Bonnie shook her head violently, shocked at this sudden suggestion.

"Don't be ridiculous. He's a misfit - more exoskeleton that costume. I don't know why the staff don't just chuck him out - it'd be a relief for all of us." Bonnie sniffed in a digusted manner. She disapproved of Foxy as much as Freddy did.

Chica felt a strangely protective flush of irritation wash over her. She felt almost annoyed at the fact Foxy was treated as a class below them. He was just as powerful, dangerous and sweet as all of them. He loved children. He would willingly kill any idle night guard. So why was he treated as if he was so awfully different?

Chica racked her brain for reasons, but she found none. Sudden;y, Golden Freddy came to her mind. Surely he should be the one to be critized - he barley emerged from that dirty out-of-order bathroom.

"I'm going to see Golden Freddy," annouced Chica. Bonnie looked at her with utter disbelief.

"Oh no your not." The deep, rich voice of Freddy echoed behind them, and they both turned around. Freddy had a fatherly air to the two girls, and he looked at Chica with concern.

"That bear has some serious issues, and I don't want you seeing them. Ever since that bloody fox bit that poor girl in the head, he's been severly tramatised and paralyzed with his fear that another helpless little child is going to come wandering into its fate. He hates that fox, and so do I. I would actually help my brother if he wasn't so messed up in the head."

_Why is he like that?_ thought Chica. She was puzzled by this sudden emotional outburst. Freddy looked at her with his old wise eyes, and saw her confusion.

"He locked himself in there, and it was for a good reason. He knew he was dangerous now. Although he warned me not to try and see him ever again, I went in there once. Just out of loving concern..." Freddy bit his lip and his eyes watered a little. Somehow the handprints on his face and the scars around his eyes were illuminated in that moment. He sighed.

"There's no point going into details, but what I will say is that I learned a lesson that night. Sometimes things happen for a reason, and you have to go along with it." He stood up and looked at Chica and Bonnie. "I never want the things that happened to me to happen to you. You are like daughters to me, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He patted them both on the head and sat back down, consequently falling asleep.

Bonnie and Chica looked at each other.

"What was that all about?" asked Bonnie quietly. Chica simply shrugged. She was too bewildered to speak. But then she remembered Foxy, and the protective feeling washed through her again. She stood up.

"Even if Freddy doesn't want me to see Golden Freddy, I can still see Foxy."

Bonnie's face flushed with anger.

"No! You are not going to see that...that fox." Bonnie hissed. She glanced over at Freddy. "And what would he say? Especially after saying how much he hated him."

Chica felt a wave of guilt inside of her. Bonnie was right. Freddy wouldn't be _really _angry, but he'd be incredibly disappointed, and Chica didn't know which was worse. But she was determined to see Foxy, with a mix of reasons: a bit of it was out of curiousity, a bit was out of the determination to make things fair, and a bit was sheer excitment. She needed to fufill all three parts of her.

"I'm going. And you can't stop me."

And with that, Chica started to head towards Pirate Cove.


	2. Chapter 2

As Chica got closer towards Pirate Cove, her nerves began to pile up. She had only met Foxy a couple of times before, and remebered him with a hook and a eyepatch and a general terrifying air about him. She couldn't remember his personality. Was he evil and cunning, like his appearance?

Or was he something else entirely?

Eventually Chica stopped outside the curtian where Foxy lurked. With all her mental effort, she drew the curtain, and Foxy himself sat behind it.

He looked as menacing as Chica had remembered. His fur was a sleek scarlet, his one eye glowed canary yellow, and his hook gleamed a metallic silver. His teeth were alarmingly pointed and sharp. What remained of his red furry legs were covered in old faded trousers, but his chest was bare. His mysterious black eye patch seemed to hold all sorts of deep, dark secrets beneath his long vertical ears. He was definatley what you'd call a callous villian.

"F-foxy?" Chica's stuttering words made Foxy look up in suprise. He never had visitors - he knew everyone dispised him.

"I never expected ye to come here. What caused such an event?" Foxy asked.

Chica hesitated. Casually talking to someone so hated should of made her feel uncomfortable, but she felt the opposite. She was somehow warmed by Foxy's gentle enquirements in his thick Scottish accent, and she felt her cheeks flaming as he spoke. She realized he wasn't

"Chica?" said Foxy quietly.

"Oh, um, I just, um, came to , um..." Chica burbled. She was hovering in the hallway awkwardly.

"Come in, lassie. We can talk in here." Foxy gave her a tiny smile.

Chica was just about to walk into the hideaway when a chocolate-brown padded hand yanked her forcefully away from Foxy's enchanting gaze.

"How _dare _you go and see that fox!" Freddy thundered. He growled menacingly at Foxy. "Get out of my sight, you disgusting mongrel." he hissed. Foxy gave Freddy a piercing glare and looked at Chica regretfully before sliding his curtain into place. Freddy began to yell a angry lecture at Chica when he heard a distance clock ring six o'clock. He looked at Chica.

"Come on, Chica. we better start the day. But you're on night guard duty."


	3. Chapter 3

This is a pretty big chapter! A lot happens here, so be prepared! I know it's quite long, but I couldn't really find an oppurtunity for a break in the chapter. Enjoy never-the-less!

The night finally came, and Chica was becoming increasingly nervous. She had never single-handedly defeated a guard - of course she had killed a couple, but she always had Freddy or Bonnie nearby, ready to help if she needed any. Tonight she was alone.

She stood silently on the stage, where Bonnie and Freddy would be all night. Once she had disabled the camera, she edged her way toward the office. Eventually, after what seemed like months, she rushed in and attacked.

"Well done, Chica!" smiled Freddy later on in the night. "You gave a very impressive performance tonight. We were so worried, at around 2am, we both headed towards you, just in case that guard tried anything." He chuckled, but there was something awkwardly icy about his tone.

Chica forced a laugh. "Freddy, I was fine." she lied. She was still a little shaken by the experience. But she had done something forbidden that evening, and she was disturbed to know that Freddy and Bonnie had witnessed it.

She had peeked in Foxy's curtain that night after disabling his camera, just to say hello. She felt guilty doing it, but she was aching to see his beautiful amber eyes again. She knew two things: that Freddy was going to be furious, and that she was undoubtably, enchantedly, undescribably in love with the forbidden fox.

He had seemed delighted to see Chica again, and invited him inside his cosy cove. He warmly wished her luck in her attempt to murder the guard. He had hugged her as she left, and Chica could still feel the tingling sensation of his arms around her waist.

Bonnie laughed suddenly, but look concerned. "Chica, you've gone scarlet."

Chica had to think of a excuse, and fast. "Um, I'm just embarrased because, um, your being so nice..." She looked away.

Freddy smile had become slightly too wide. He stared into Chica's eyes meaningfully, and Chica squirmed under his wistful gaze, knowing that he knew that she had visited Foxy. She realized that it looked incredibly awkward in Freddy's eyes, and cringed.

Freddy suddenly grinned with such enthusiam that Chica took a step back. All sorts of things buzzed in her head.

"Oh dear, I nearly forgot to tell you both! Imagine if we left without anything you wanted to bring," he laughed.

Left? Chica's mind was instantly diverted to Foxy. She knew if the three of them went anywhere, Foxy certainly wouldn't be invited.

"Freddy?" asked Bonnie uncertainly.

Freddy smiled. "None of you know this, but Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is closing down once again after the last guard was...'fired'. I realized this is our last chance for a new start, a fresh beginning. So, I looked it up on our coded computer and..." Freddy held up a pamphlet for a town named _Cinortnamina_. It was beautiful: incredibly scenic and lightly populated. A rush of excitment washed over Chica as she read the breif introduction: _'We here at Cinortnamina believe good quality living should apply to all beings, from robots to animals, humans to plants. The fact that only three of these things are treated with life-like quality is appaling, so in order to enrich the lifestyle of robots, Cinortnamia has been built to your pleasure: comfortable living spaces, constant checks to your health, and all sorts of extras for you to luxuriate in! So, escape to Cinortnamia and enjoy a quality life with you and your family. Cinortnamia - we are equals!' _

But that warm feeling of happiness was crushed by the overwhelming fact that she, Chica the Chicken, might never see her beloved Foxy again.

As Bonnie squealed and hugged Freddie and as the bear grinned proudly, Chica had to bite her lip to stop tears running down her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

"Chica?" asked Freddy quietly. He saw the sadness in her eyes and seemed to be completely oblivious towards what it was about.

Chica simply shook her head. Her brain was a mess of emotions - excitment, worry, devastation, happiness...they were all clouding up her brain. But all of them were miniscule compared to the huge, undescribable pain squeezing her stomach that she'd never see Foxy again.

She ran to the Dining Hall, eyes watering. It was her own little private room, but it reminded her unbearably of Foxy's Pirate Cove and she collasped of the floor in a heap of tears.

...

"Chica?"

Chica looked up to see the familiarly attractive face of Foxy above her. She tensed, in case of Freddy, but Foxy shook his head.

"Their both asleep, lass. Don't worry. Now, what's troubling ye?" he asked gently.

The sound of his comforting voice shook her even more, and tears rolled down her face. She wondered how long she'd been crying, and came to the resolution that she'd fallen asleep.

He sat down beside her, and the heat radianting from his scarlet body made her tremble.

"I...we're leaving." she whispered sadly.

Foxy tensed, and for a moment it looked as if he was going to burst into tears. But then he forced a sad smile.

"Leaving? Where to?" he enquired.

Chica still held the crumpled pamphlet in her hand, and she silently passed it to him. His yellow eyes darted across the page. He paused for a moment, and then stood up.

"It - it all looks very fine," he mumbled, then rushed out the door, holding his hand up to his face as not to let Chica see him cry.

Chica pondered if she should follow him, but he seemed to want to be alone, and it was 5:30. It would be risky to follow without being unseen and getting back on time. She resolved to treasure that moment with Foxy...she picked up the pamphlet off the floor where Foxy had dropped it, and froze as a plan exploded in her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people of the world! Before I begin, I just wanted to say how grateful I am to the popularity of this story. I was gobsmacked when I realized how much people enjoyed it! Thank you for waiting so patiently for chapter five; I've been really busy recently with everything going on in my life and haven't had time to sit down and plan and write this chapter, despite my best efforts to find time. After a flurry of requests for the fifth chapter, I have finally found a spare day in my schedule to plan a couple of chapters, so, in thanks for your enthusiam and patience, I am defiently going to have an orderly schedule in my writing to avoid disappointment. Honestly, I cannot thank you enough.

I know your probably going like, "Shut up and write the story, for God's sake!" but I'd just quickly like to reccomend a story by a incredibly talented writer named RollieMcFly27. She's written a BonnieXFreddy fanfiction and can I just say, it is so emotionally captivating, I am obsessed. She's struggling with her story despite its incredibleness (is that a word?) and I'm sure she'd really appreciate it if you checked it out:  s/10825203/1/Love-that-never-melts-away

Ok. I've bored you enough. Time to get to the good bit!

Forever grateful to all of my fans,

IndigoStarry

xx 3

...

The day of the move had come. Bonnie was bouncing around, extatic, burbling endlessly about "a fresh start" and "a new beginning" until Chica wanted to slap her. Freddy was almost as irratating, constantly popping his head around the door and needlessly talking about Cinortamina with sickening enthusiasum. Chica stayed silent, but she wasn't upset or angry or grumpy. She was the opposite. She was positivitely bubbling over with excitment. Because she knew Foxy was coming with her.

The plan was running smoothly. Freddy and Bonnie were oblivious to the fact that Foxy was secretly going to follow them from their car (a old run-down silver Ford that some night guard never got back and was left in the car park) from his shiny Harley Davidson. Chica had no idea to what would happen once they arrrived, but all she cared about was that she wasn't leaving Foxy behind.

Foxy was equally anticipated in his quiet cove. He had packed a small suitcase filled with memories and his small amount of belongings, plus a extra pair of torn trousers. He was desperatley relieved he was going to go to Cinortamina with Chica. He was shy and awkward despite his fierce exterior and was in love with Chica, but was too shy to admit it. He wanted to tell her quite how much he adored her and resolved to admit his feeling once he had the chance.

Eventually, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie all hopped into the car and Foxy silently slid in behind them. They set off, map in one hand, pamphlet in the other, and drove away, with Foxy in the tail. Whenever Freddy check his windscreen, Foxy would dive to the left or right, depending on which he checked, and if Bonnie looked out the window, he'd crouch low and hope for the best.

Chica had long spotted Foxy and felt a sting of guilt. Freddy had so clearly addressed how dangerous Foxy was and forbidded her to see him again. So why was she disobeying the bear who knew so much and had cared for her since she was a chick?

Chica knew why. She was in love.

It was like all the cheesy love songs, all the romance novels. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat. She just thought of the attractive lovable fox that she cared so much for. Chica suddenly felt scared. What would Freddy - or even Bonnie - do if they found out? Chica shuddered just imagining what they'd to to both of them.

Cinortanima eventually appeared in front of them. Bonnie and Freddy cheered, and Chica did too, weakly. She was feeling sick. The whole plan was suddenly a bad idea. Chica instantly knew all the passings, all the things that could go wrong. What if there was a fee? What if Foxy couldn't pay that fee? What if, as Freddy was leaning out the window to pay, he saw him? Chica felt awful.

Foxy was now imagining the same scenarios. He panicked and very nearly turned around and went all the way back to the pizzaria. He braked for just a second, losing his cool, but drove on, not wanting to freak out.

The dreaded paying station arrived, and Freddy leaned out the window. Chica held her breath, desperatley hoping and praying that Foxy would remain unseen. Freddy paused. Chica gasped, but Freddy simply took the ticket from the animatronic cat and drove on. Chica felt sick with relief. All of her worries suddenly seemed so ridiculous, but one worry was suddenly huge in her head: she was going to throw up.

She stayed quiet in the car, sucking in her cheeks and breathing shallow, trying to keep her lunch down. She didn't quite know why she was feeling ill - she had never been car-sick before. She shrugged it off as a bug and concentrated on not vomiting.

Foxy paid gingerly, hoping it was enough. The robot cat quickly scanned the money, and nodded.

"That will be efficent, sir. Thank you." Foxy breathed a sigh of relief and drove on, wondering what he was going to do now.


	6. A Message For My Fans

Dear all of the fans and supporters of Changes,

I'd like to start this little message by saying THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! This story has been an incredible experience for me; having people actually read and review my rambling words. I am no professional but I love to write and all the support I am receiving for my writing is astounding. I could have never gotton anywhere with this without all of your enthusiasm for this story and I am determined to continue this story and expand my criteria.

I would also like to apoligize for the big gap in updates between Chapter Four and Chapter Five. I was really busy, then I got the flu, and I was just in a mess and had no time at all to sit down and draft and plan and organize and plot all the good stuff. Never the less, you have never failed to impress me with you undampened support. Your patience has been phenonamal and you have always stuck by this story despite the gap. I have now resolved to write a new chapter every Sunday for all of my dedicated fans:

ArrancarGirl6464

AwesomeGamerFTW

Devren

Foxercub

FoxythePirateFox

IceFirell

Jade The Angel

Miiv12

NITETLOCK

NuttyBlue

ThEasterEggHunter

TheAvianPlays

Waveys

Zelda-warriorcat-FAN

agent6841

bednoob2

.58

13

sdspencer13

taciturnTherapist

xXskylineXx

.xxx

The Fourth Alice

Jenny Lockhart

Halfinsane-HalfMental

anonomys

ppppllleeeaaasse

FiveNightsAtFreddy'sFan

Can you believe all of these people have favourited and commented and followed my story? Wow! (If I missed you out on this list, please tell me :3)

Thank you all so much again for you incredible support. I love you all so much!

Forever grateful,

TDIRules 3


End file.
